


Sweeter than Berry Mentats

by Nightingale_of_Madness



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Fluff, I have no idea what I'm doing, M/M, Valentines Day Special One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale_of_Madness/pseuds/Nightingale_of_Madness
Summary: Just a sweet little one-shot about a shy boy and a ghoul mayor. Nick is here, too for a minute. Go appreciate him today, okay? Nick appreciation is good for the soul.





	Sweeter than Berry Mentats

Charles wasn't the most romantic man in the world. In his life before the bombs, the most romantic thing he did for his significant other was make dinner and buy flowers and/or candy for them. Now, he didn't even know if Valentine's Day was even a thing. It only seemed naturally to confide in the only other person with any memories of the world before the end: Nick Valentine. 

"Nice to see you again, Charlie," Ellie greeted him. 

He gave her a small smile, but he felt a pang of disappointment when he noticed Nick was out. "Hey, Ellie. New hair cut?" 

Ellie smiled. "Yeah, got a date with some guy from Bunker Hill. Seems nice, well, nicer than some of the guys around here." 

"You're always lovely, Ellie." 

Ellie gave him an affectionate grin before pinching his cheek like an aunt at a family reunion. "You sure know how to sweet talk a girl, honey." 

Charles made a small noise of distress and batted her hands away with a small glare. "Stop." He puffed out his cheeks in protest which only served to provoke Ellie into teasing him more. 

Before she could pinch him again, Nick walked in. Ellie when she noticed, and with a smirk, she continued whatever she was doing before. "Sorry about that, Ellie, Piper wouldn't let me go without all the details I could give about the Nakano case." Nick smiled and turned his attention to his guest. "It's been awhile, Charlie. Got something for me?" 

Charles shook his head. "Um...this is a little awkward, um...I just have some questions." 

 Nick wasn't too surprised. Charles hasn't been off ice for more than half a decade, and if anyone could understand the former popsicle, it was this old synth. "Sure, sure. Go right ahead."

A faint blush appeared on the man's face. "Um, is Valentine's Day still something people do?" 

Nick paused for a moment to process the question. "Huh, haven't heard about me day in a long time." He smiled softly at his little joke, but he reluctantly admitted, "Though, sadly it died along with the Old World." 

"Oh." Charles looked disappointed. 

Nick smirked. "Wanted to do something special with the good mayor?" 

Nick had to chuckle at the sight of his friend's face turning tato red at the thought and the small squeak of embarrassment. 

"M-maybe..." Charles mumbled before clearing his throat. He paused in thought for a moment to think. "W-w-well, I can still do something for him." 

Nick nodded in agreement. The two spoke and shared recent news with each other before parting ways. Nick smiled to himself as he thought about his two friends being happy with each other and sighed as the original Nick's memories of Valentine's Day chocolates surfaced leaving the old synth a small craving for something that no longer existed much to his annoyance. 

 

It was a week until Hancock saw his Sunshine again. The other man arrived in Goodneighbor or more specifically his office inside the old state house that evening wearing a nice suit and fedora. When Charles took off the hat, it revealed his normally messy jet black hair was combed and slicked back. He didn't bother hiding the fact he was fully appreciating his sunshine before his eyes landed on the cooler in his hands. 

"It's been awhile, Sunshine. Almost long enough to make a ghoul feel lonesome." Hancock teased. He immediately regretted it when Charles began spouting out apologies and almost begging for forgiveness. He quickly put his hands on Charles's hips and pulled the other man closer to press a kiss to his lips. The other man gave a small gasp of surprise before sighing happily. When they pulled apart, Hancock left his hands on the vaultie's hips. Charles had a hand on Hancock's upper arm, and the other hand was still on the handle of the cooler. "No need for apologies, Sunshine. Just teasing you." He planted a small kiss to the other man's cheek causing said man to give a small chuckle and look away. 

"I-I'm still sorry, love." Charles said as he took a step back. His cheeks felt warm, and he wanted nothing more than to hold and be held by the man he loves, but he had a plan and hoped to stick with it. He held up the cooler. "Um...I've got a surprise for you." 

Hancock raised an eye brow and took the cooler. He grinned when he saw the contents. Berry mentats were not exactly the easiest thing to find in the Commonwealth, but low and behold at least thirteen tins of the sweet stimulant plus a few canisters of ultra jet. He held one up and took a hit before setting the cooler on the desk. He pulled Charles close to him once more before kissing him. This time, the ghoul smirked as he deepened the kiss causing the human to gasp and let out a small moan as the ghoul explored the other man's mouth. They were both panting when they parted. The ghoul gave the human a satisfied smirk causing Charles to blush and look away. 

"I appreciate the gift, Sunshine. What's the occasion?" 

Charles grinned shyly. "Back before the bombs, there was this holiday called Valentine's Day. It was a day for couples, and I wanted to celebrate it with you." He gradually turned his gaze to the floor as he spoke and when he finished, he hid his face in the ghoul's chest. Luckily for him, said ghoul found it endearing. One of the most dangerous men in the wasteland, liberator of synths, and destroyer of the Institute was acting so small and shy because of him. A better man wouldn't take as much pride in that as Hancock did, but he couldn't help the swell of it that this sweet vaultie unwittingly gave him every time he acted so sweet and shy. 

Hancock lifted his face up by his chin and kissed his forehead like his father had done to his mother a lifetime ago. He smiled softly and held Charles close to him. "Well," he whispered in his lover's ear. "If I had known, I would've prepared something special. How about I make it up to you in a bit, Sunshine?" 

Charles shivered slightly. He would think that a year of being together would allow him to not swoon at the sound of his voice anymore. Guess not, but he wouldn't have it any other way. "What did you have in mind, love?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was actually supposed to have like a small dinner scene and a scene with Shaun, but I went to look something up and the page reset without saving my work, and due to my poor short-term memory, I honestly couldn't remember what I typed, so this was the best I could do. Sorry.


End file.
